24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timeline
2004? I am questioning the belief that season 1 took place in 2004. I believe it took place in 2000, and my main reason is Operation Nightfall. It took place two years before season 1, so it wouldn't make much since that it occured in 2002, as the crisis in Kosovo was over and all overseas government missions would have been mostly terrorist related. It would make more since that season 1 would take place in 2000, so Nightfall would take place in 1998, as that was an intense time in Kosovo, so the mission would be more relevent. *Well I'm willing to go with whatever everyone agrees on because on many shows (The West Wing in particular) elections don't take place at the same time as they do in real life. Maybe it would make sense to have Season 1 take place when it was actually aired and go from that. --24 Administration 10:29, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I've got an extensive timeline that I've been working on which I'll start incorporating as soon as I get the chance. --Proudhug 03:01, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::: Cool. Just so we don't clutter the main page discussion up. Any further timeline chat should be on the discussion page for the article. ;) If you guys recall, in Season 3, we get a shot of Kyle Singer's license. He's supposed to be 19 and the birthdate in in 1987, setting the season in 2006 or 2007 and the first season taking place in 2002 or 2003. I've always believed that Presidential elections in the 24 universe fell on different years just like they do in the West Wing universe. This would make Operation Nightfall in 2000. This all would make the most sense to me. :I uploaded a screencapture of Kyle Singer's ID, and it does confirm that Season 3 took place in 2006, which makes this timeline incorrect. I know that Proudhug is working on a major timeline project, so should we ask people to refrain from adding dates and years based on this timeline? -Kapoli 07:53, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think we should be adding dates and years throughout the wiki calculated from any timeline. Even if there was a dialogue reference to Kyle Singer's age, and even if you can use that and the license to make a starting point, the timeline information from 24 is overall so sketchy I can't support taking any one starting point and declaring it to be canon. Timeline information should stay almost exclusively confined to this article, and I think we should also include an explanation of the other possible starting points. Any dates and years included in other articles should come directly from the show or other materials. --StBacchus 09:14, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::Well to be completely honest, I don't like the idea of the timeline dates being incorporated throughout the Wiki either. I think that if we want to say on Kyle Singer's page that he was 19 during Day 3, then that's fine since it was mentioned on the show, but I don't really like the thought of putting on the Day 3 page that the Day took place in 2006. :::I mentioned the ID because that's really one of the only actual date references in the entire show. I've noticed on several different pages birthyears like (1967 - ?) and I'm just wondering where some of that is coming from. I don't like the idea of using dates that didn't come from the show, books, comics, etc., but if we're going to use dates in the Wiki and base them off a timeline, then it should at least be a more accurate timeline. --Kapoli 10:10, 16 May 2006 (UTC)